Anti-Gravity
by Patronus12
Summary: A Divergent one-shot. Tobias and Tris go for the ride of their lives. A tiny bit of... Tobias/Tris? Fourtris? Tobiatris? Whatever it's called!


**A/N: This is my first Divergent one shot, and probably one of my only ones (if I ever even make more). I've read the first book and loved it, so I wrote this. I'm still waiting for Insurgent (it's on hold in the library). What faction are you? I took a lot of quizzes, and I'm Divergent! It's between Abnegation, Amity, and Candor. I would go to Amity. It's like the equivalent of Hufflepuff (Harry Potter, of course :D) and whenever I take House quizzes I get that with Ravenclaw coming in second, so ya... not Gryffindor or Dauntless, cuz I'm not very brave :P... But enough with my rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, staring with wide eyes up at the towering structure. Something shot past us, making my hair fly out behind me. The roar of screams grew and faded as it passed, and he followed it's progress nervously with his eyes.

"Yes," I said confidently, striding past him into the line of excited people. Turning around, however, I saw that he hadn't moved. With a sigh, I marched back over to him, grabbed him by his arm, and proceeded to drag him over to the back of the line. A large sign to our left read:

**WARNING!**

**Do not ride if you have one or more of the following conditions:**

**Recent surgery**

**Heart trouble**

**High blood pressure**

**Neck trouble**

**Motion sickness**

**Fear of heights**

**Pregnancy**

"See?" he said triumphantly. "I can't ride!"

"Why did you never tell me?" I asked, mocking surprise.

He looked confused. "Tell you what?"

"That you're... _pregnant!"_I exclaimed, bursting into laughter. After a second of processing what I said, a look of comprehension crossed his face. He playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"No, but seriously," he hissed, his expression suddenly sort of grave. "You know exactly why I can't ride."

"Who knows?" I joked. "Maybe you won't even feel like you're up high, and you could always close your eyes."

"Even then, what if this turns into a new fear?"

"Then maybe they'll have to call you Five."

"Haha, _very _funny, _Tris_," he growled, glaring at me.

"Oh come on, _Tobias,"_ I said. "It'll be fun!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but then the line started moving, and I dragged him along, being very careful to block all of the chicken-escapes as we walked. As we approached the front of the line, he stared longingly at the last one.

"Oh, Tobias, you aren't looking at the _chicken-escape, _are you?" I teased. "What happened to the brave Dauntless that followed me up the Ferris-Wheel without saying anything?"

"I could dump you at any second, you know."

"Dump me as in as in dump me as a girlfriend, or dump me as in bolt and be a _chicken?"_

"Both," he said, and then his eyes widened. "HEY! I never commented on any of your fears!"

I smirked. He glared. Then, a voice said, "Are you two getting on the ride or not?"

I jumped and looked around, noticing that we were in front of the car. Before Tobias could reject, I said, "Yes. Yes we are."

Tobias was visibly shaking as the ride started moving. "What's this called again?" he asked nervously.

"Why?"

"So I can tell the court what happened when I sue you."

"Oh, haha. Very funny, _Four. _Well, it's a roller-coaster."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm gonna close my mouth, unless you want me to be sick. Because if I am, I will purposefully aim at you, and that's a promise."

The roller-coaster car began it's ascent up a very tall slope. My breathe was taken away with suspense as we slowly rose, closer and closer to the peak, which seemed to lead to nothing and everything at the same time. If the rest of the ride was like this, I had the feeling that I was going to love it. Tobias, on the other hand, was whimpering quietly, something I'd never heard from him before. I patted his hand.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"If I die, just tell them that you caused it."

"_Sure, _Tobias."  


We reached the peak of the slope, and the car seemed to wobble on the edge for a moment, before it slowly tipped over and-

The wind roared in my ears, my hair whipping behind me. Tobias screamed his throat out, I laughed and whooped, exhilaration flowing through me, better than anything I've ever experienced before, including the zip line. I threw my hands in the air, letting out a scream of joy. Tobias grabbed my arms and tried to pull them back to the safety of the bar, but I threw him off, and he gripped the safety bar so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Soon, the drop leveled out so we simply went straight for a moment, but then we reached a loop. Up and down we went at breathtaking speeds, at the top feeling as though we were going to fall out of our seats, but my hands never left the air. I was surrounded by screams, some of them mine, some Tobias', even more from the people behind us. After the loop, we went up a shorter slope, but faster this time, and we went down, again gathering speed. My lungs burned from screaming and my eyes stung from the air, but it felt amazing. The warm wind blew past us, trying to tear at our clothes and to carry us away, but we stayed firmly in the car. Another loop, another slope, _three _loops in a row, and even a time when we stayed upside down for a few moments, before quickly going back to normal after a twist. We went in circles around the track, and I heard Tobias cursing next to me at times. I felt as though I was flying, completely free and happy. We were defying gravity, soaring high, and dropping low again, twisting turning, and then-

Suddenly it was over. We pulled to a stop next to a platform and clambered out of our seats, my knees shaking but I was still laughing. Tobias stared at me. To my surprise, after a moment, he started to laugh, too. We simply stood there, laughing, and he pulled me into a hug. When he released me, his eyes bright, he said something that completely shocked me.

"Let's go again."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. It may not have had an excellent description, because I hate roller-coasters and so I don't really go on big ones, but my friends do so I just listen to them when they describe it. I just had to write it though, it seemed like such a good idea when it popped into my head. It's also one of my longest one shots EVER, so yeah... Also, that long paragraph was actually like my longest paragraph ever, because I normally split them into smaller paragraphs. So yeah. But once I got writing, it was hard to stop! Also also also also, I hope I got them in character enough. So yeah...**

**...but I'm rambling again XD Please review, and check out my Harry Potter stories! If I get good reviews for this one, I might just write more Divergent ones... and PLEASE DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FROM THE NEXT TWO BOOKS IN YOU REVIEW OR I SHALL HAUNT THOUGH FOREVER AND EVER! Sorry just had to say that XD **

**-Breeze**

**PS But seriously, don't be mean and spoil stuff. I actually want to find out stuff when I read the books once they come into the library. I have them on hold so yeah... **


End file.
